The present invention relates to clothes, and relates more particularly to separatable clothes which can be alternatively arranged into any of a variety of forms.
Clothes designers design different colors and styles of clothes every year to create fashions. Furthermore, regular clothes are not suitable for wearing in all seasons. For example, a clothes for the winter season is not suitable for wearing in the summer season.